


Scheduling Differences

by Grandma_Wolf



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic Artist, Established Relationship, M/M, Manga Artist, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandma_Wolf/pseuds/Grandma_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe tonight. Oh, wait... You have to fly out early for a convention? No, no. That's... Fine. Next week? No, I have to start on the sketches for my next issue. Or maybe on Wednesday? Or maybe you have to do a Stream. The one where Itachi's a manga artist who is just trying to spend some intimate time with his comic book artist boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduling Differences

**Author's Note:**

> New request! This time from anon over on tumblr who wanted some happy first time shenanigans in a Modern AU setting. I aim to please! Please read on and tell me your thoughts!

* * *

 

 

Itachi locked the door to his condo behind him. The plastic bag he had picked up from the pharmacy was heavy in his hand, just as the thought of what the contents implied was heavy in his mind.

But he was determined. After months of avoiding the subject or having life get in the way, tonight would be the night.

Itachi Uchiha was a manga-ka, a writer and artist who brought stories to vivid life in black and white panels. His works were quite popular, people flocking to his stories of decadent romance, striking horrors, and particularly his current best-selling series concerning a young woman trying to keep her romantic relationship with a sea-faring monster alive and well.

He had originally wanted it to be a young _man_ but his publisher was a prick who thought it wouldn't sell so, there he was.

It was his first time at a comic and video game convention as a special guest where he met the man who would bring new spark to his life.

He had peeked into an 'Artists of Color' panel (mostly to get away from the heat of ten-thousand sweaty bodies) and managed to make it in the middle of a discussion of plot and romance handled by one Kisame Hoshigaki.

It took a bit of navigating but Itachi had managed to catch up to the comic book artist and they had hit it off quite nicely. Whereas Itachi's works delved into horror and romance, Kisame was well-versed in action, fantasy, and espionage. His current best-seller was about a demon soldier trying to take down the corrupt government plaguing his people.

Itachi initially brushed it off but, after reading through some of Kisame's work notes, he saw extreme levels of depth that seemed pulled right out of something from the Cold War.

They exchanged numbers, met up at any convention they could, went out for drinks and dinners... It all culminated in them moving in together in a nice, simple condo in Los Angeles: a good midway point for Itachi to travel and fax manuscript pages to his Japanese publishers, and a great cultural melting-pot for Kisame to get inspiration and have easier traveling access for conventions.

Because the older man had a _lot_ of conventions to go to. When they started living together, Itachi was mortified to see Kisame marking up the calendar; muttering, “San Diego Comic-Con... Anime Expo... Tampa Bay Comic-Con... Vancouver C &E...”

Not to mention that Kisame often streamed his work and gaming sessions for a good portion of the day, so even with Itachi's manga on a publisher-induced hiatus (it would build up sales, they said), Itachi could barely spend anytime with his boyfriend.

They shared quick kisses, the occasional heated grope, whispers and moans of each other's names. However, Itachi wanted to take that final step into their relationship. Hence the condoms and lubricant in the bag in his hand. He knew that they both wanted to get more intimate, Kisame's morning wood was barely subtle, but they were always so _busy_!

But... And Itachi almost smirked at this. Kisame had decided to take today off! Meaning that they could relax, get comfortable, and maybe exchange some _carnal knowledge_.

Itachi nodded to himself, walking down the halls of the condo until he got to the master bedroom. “Kisame?” He kept his voice gentle yet welcoming, peeking in...

And seeing the room empty.

Itachi's eyebrows pulled together, his teeth worrying his bottom lip until he heard a growl of 'God fucking damn it' from down the hall.

“Oh, you are _shitting_ me.” Itachi grit out, tossing the bag into the bed and storming towards the studio. He opened the door and, sure enough, there was his tall, musclebound boyfriend: hunched over a desk and a massive drawing tablet, a laptop open on the side that displayed reference pictures for the project on his main monitor. Kisame had a pair of headphones on, the band flattening his messy blue hair and cutting him off from Itachi's presence as he drew.

Itachi took a deep breath to calm himself.

… Okay, that didn't work.

He walked right over and tugged the headphones off, Kisame whipping around. “Oh. Hey babe.”

Itachi looked at his boyfriend. And then the screens. “You were supposed to have today off, Kisa.” Kisame groaned, turning back to his work. “Yeah, I know. But publishing called to see if I could help with a promotional mini-comic for... some new game. What is it, BendOverwatch or something? Anyway, I just want to get as much inking for this done before breaking for dinner. Maybe get some base coloring in...”

Itachi sighed, pulling up a chair and turning on the laptop and tablet/monitor set-up on the other side of the room. “Send me the finished pages, I'll do the base-coloring for you.”

Kisame's grin, despite him being so tired, lit up the room. “You're the best, babe.”

Itachi decided to vent his frustrations in art form.

* * *

 

Itachi stopped early, having done the base-coloring for several pages, so he could get started on dinner. Kisame worked on, sketching and inking away. When Itachi got to the kitchen, he grabbed the black apron hanging from the pantry door. It bore the image of a pig in a chef's hat, with the message 'Every Butt Loves a Rub' underneath. He saw it, frowned, and tossed it onto the table in favor of getting his own apron that was hanging from the oven handle. His was a mauve color and read 'A Meal Without Wine is Called “Breakfast”'. He thought that a simple shrimp stir-fry would be good for tonight. It would be quick enough for Kisame to eat and get back to work and – He shouldn't even be thinking about this, Itachi realized, he should be busy having intimacies with the frazzled man in the studio!

He supposed the life of a comic book artist was just about as stressful and lonely as a manga artist. Even for those who had significant others.

 

* * *

 

Itachi had an early Skype call with his publisher overseas tomorrow morning, so he had gone to bed early after checking in on Kisame; the latter finishing up a splash page with some Korean girl in some sort of mecha-suit.

Itachi had twisted and turned, not one for sleeping alone, until he finally drifted into a light sleep. A sleep that was promptly broken when the bedroom door creaked open around an hour later.

Kisame yawned, slumping into bed. “Just finished.” He nuzzled into the crook of Itachi's neck, kissing the sensitive spot he knew was there. “Sorry about today, babe.”

Itachi sighed, rolling over towards Kisame. It was a silent gesture of understanding and forgiveness. He wished that they could have actually spent that day together, tho--

“Hey...”

Itachi ignored him, running and tapping his fingers against the large, muscled arms that helped do most of the moving when they bought this place.

“What's in the bag?”

Oh. So that's what had caught Kisame's attention. Well... Itachi was never going to get to sleep like this, and they had been meaning to go forward in this relationship (though, he supposed, usually it went 'dating, sex, then moving in'). Why not now?

“Mm.” Itachi kept his fingers, used to holding tight onto a pen or a stylus, gently tapping on the other man's arms. “'Same?”

Of course the breathy whisper of his name seized his attention, but the molten gaze that the slighter man was what really drew Kisame in. Well, that and Itachi's next few words.

“I want it. Tonight.”

Kisame blinked, trying to recall what 'it' could have been. Wait.

Oh.

_Oh!_

During Kisame's internal revelation, Itachi leaned up and pressed his lips to Kisame's neck. Kisame shuddered as Itachi's breath fluttered against his skin; warm, teasing. It sent tingles down his spine. Said reverberations settled in his groin, making his cock throb. "Fuck." That Itachi was coming onto him was so fucking sexy. He hadn't even known that Itachi would have wanted to get this far with him. Granted, it was something that Kisame had wanted for a long while (his raunchy humor was double-sided that way), but he would never _force_ him.

His little blackbird was usually reserved, and to have him initiate sex was hotter than he could have imagined. When Itachi began to rub and squeeze his cock over the top of his jeans, Kisame pushed his hips forward, needing the contact of his man. "I want it," Itachi whispered.

"You're gonna get it, babe." Kisame moved his head and kissed Itachi, Itachi's mouth automatically opening for the hungry gesture. Kisame slipped his tongue inside, tasting the richest flavors of his lover's sweet mouth. Deep and passionate, their kiss escalated until they were practically devouring each other. Kisame's hands cupped Itachi's ass, squeezing and kneading the soft but firm flesh, using the grip to pull Itachi close. They ground their cocks against each other, breaths quickening in the growing heat of the room.

Everything felt so incredible. Itachi silently cursed his boyfriend's chaotic schedule for keeping them from this. And Kisame... Kisame couldn't wait to bury his cock deep inside Itachi's tight heat. They took their time undressing each other, then Kisame eased Itachi back into bed. Itachi lay down on his back, spreading his legs automatically to allow Kisame to settle between them, right where he belonged.

“You know the ropes.” Kisame chuckled, settling between Itachi's legs.

“Of course.” Itachi chuckled, the sound melting into a breathy moan when his boyfriend kissed and nipped around one of the sensitive nubs on his chest. “I would hope that you didn't think I haven't had my fair share of... conquests.”

What the hell, Kisame thought that Japanese people were supposed to be so proper. Itachi's hands moved around Kisame's back as he pulled his knees up. Kisame's cock nudged underneath Itachi's balls, causing the slighter man to shudder. “Come on, 'Same...” He panted out, pulling the larger man down for another kiss. “I didn't have an awkward conversation with a pharmacist about the size of your dick just to lay here.”

Kisame couldn't help the laughter that broke free from his chest, the sound proving infectious as Itachi chuckled; pressing another kiss to Kisame's cheek.

 

* * *

 

“So... Wait.”

The wet sounds of lubricant and tactile fingers.

“Mm?”

“How did you... know?”

“A-ah... Do you really want – oh, right there – to know?”

“Damn, you're going to be tight. But... Kind of?”

Another breathy chuckle. “You never use a towel properly when you get out of the showe – Ah! Kisame..!”

“Hm... I could say something, but I'm sure that you're getting impatient.” A grin. “Glad to know we share that.”

 

* * *

 

"Ki...same..."

Itachi moaned as he braced himself on Kisame. His knees were starting to hurt, but he couldn't stop. Not until he got Kisame off. Perhaps they should have gone Missionary for their first time.

…

Mm, no. Itachi had waited far too long for this just to give all control to Kisame.

And he knew that Kisame didn't mind. The picture that Itachi made, pale skin flushed and dripping with sweat from his exertions; his raven hair sticking to his face and neck.

Though Kisame was no less captivating. All the spare time at the gym did wonders in tending to those corded muscles and the washboard abs that contracted and rippled every time Kisame thrust up.

Bouncing hard and fast, he rode Kisame's big cock. Itachi supposed that they were going to stay monogamous, so they really needed to get tested so the next time Itachi wouldn't have to face the noisy pharmacist. The thick shaft felt so good inside him, just like he imagined it would but even better. He definitely yearned for the extra level of intimacy that a lack of a condom would give.

Kisame's cock hit the right spots, milking pre-cum from Itachi, making his aching dick drip strings of sticky fluid into the curls of hairs covering Kisame's hard belly.

Itachi had a hard time deciding what to look at: the pure ecstasy on Kisame's face, or the feast for the eyes that his body made.

"Babe." Kisame grunted. His hands gripped Itachi's waist, tightening as his body went rigid. "I'm close."

"Touch me, Kisame," Itachi begged.

Kisame wrapped his fist around Itachi's weeping shaft, the action making pleasure speed through Itachi's body. He thrust up into Kisame's fist, then slammed back down. Just a bit more... "Oh god!"

He came hard, moaning and gasping. Strings of cum tore from Itachi's cock and splattered across Kisame's body.

Kisame thrust his hips up. "Fuck!"

Itachi felt his cock stiffen even harder. It throbbed inside him, and he knew that Kisame was pouring himself into the condom. He stayed still, waiting until Kisame finished.

His knees finally couldn't take anymore. He slid free and collapsed next to Kisame, silently gesturing for the latter to clean up.

After disposing of the condom, Kisame got up to get some towels to clean the both of them up. “God,” He grinned, scratching the back of his head, “You're, uh... You're something.”

Itachi cracked one eye open, his lips curving into a sleepy smirk. “Wow. Did I fuck your brains out Kisame? You're usually so eloquent.”

“Shut up.” Kisame shook his head, cleaning the mess from Itachi's stomach before laying next to him in bed. “So...”

“Mm?” Itachi replied, already half asleep. Sex really was a great sleeping aid.

Kisame made to say something else but he remembered Itachi mentioning something about a Skype call that Itachi had to be up at 4 AM to attend.

Kisame rolled onto his side, combing large fingers through Itachi's damp hair. He pressed a kiss to his mouth. “How does breakfast in bed at 11 sound tomorrow?”

“Shh...” Itachi slapped a weak hand onto Kisame's face. “Sleep now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know, I thought it would be cute. Please leave any feedback that comes into your mind. Grandma loves all of you~!


End file.
